You Can See The Stars
by KellethMetheus
Summary: My take on what might happen in episode 413. This was written before seeing the episode even though it was posted after it aired. Note: This is a McCollins even though the story starts with Sam's POV.


**Author's Note:** I really wanted to get this posted before the episode aired last night since it was based on the preview. I still haven't seen this episode. I will be watching it later today on the internet. This is my first Rookie Blue story so I'd love some feed back and I may be encouraged to write more of them.

I would also like to thank AmyLeigh88 for taking a look at this and helping to make it better and a little cleaner.

* * *

**You Can See The Stars**

As Sam and Andy ran into the station, Sam couldn't help blaming himself for this mess. He should have seen the signs, Marlo was his girlfriend after all, but he had spent so much time worrying about whether or not he wanted Andy back, that he had missed the signs. He should have been there for Marlo; he did care for her and now he had to make things right.

He couldn't help thinking about their last conversation, and wondered if Marlo would be able to get past this.

_They were sitting in the conference room going over anywhere she'd tracked Ford to, because that could be where he was holding Oliver. _

_She pushed all the photographs away from her and leaned back in her chair. "I'm sorry, Sam. I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted to keep people safe. That is all I ever wanted to do, and look what I've done. Price could've died and now Oliver-"_

_Sam grabbed her arms and shook her gently to get her attention. He could hear the hysteria rising in her voice. He couldn't let her lose control, not now when things were so bad. Oliver was missing, maybe dead, Marlo's career was most likely over and then there was Kevin Ford, running around the city gunning for any member of 15 division he got in his sights, but they would all make it through today. He would see to that._

"_Hey, sit back down. This isn't-" He stopped, knowing this was partially her fault and was saved from saying anything else by a voice that came over the radio._

"_We have a location on Oliver. There was hit on his cell phone. All officers gather for further orders in the squad room."_

_Getting to his feet, Sam headed toward the door. "Stay here." Marlo opened her mouth like she was going to argue but he shook his head. "You're not approved for duty right now and you're in no condition to help. The best thing you can do is to stay here so I know you're safe."_

"_Sam-" There was a hint of desperation in her voice._

_He kissed her quickly. "I know. Me too." Then he was gone. As he ran down the hall, he realized that he really did love Marlo and if he made it back to her he'd say those for real and not at a moment of crisis. _Without words, he and Andy separated to look for Ford. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but now was not the time. That time had passed, and she now belonged to someone else; he would just have to accept that fact and move on with Marlo.

Giving himself a shake, he focused on the job at hand and pushed Andy and Marlo from his mind.

No one was running in the halls, but people seemed to be watching, so the word was out, but Sam knew there wasn't much time. There never was.

He made his way toward the squad room where he found Ford with his gun raised ready to shoot the first officer he saw, and Sam knew his luck had run out.

It was then Collins stepped out of one of the rooms and into the line of fire. There was no other choice to make.

Raising his hands, Sam called out, hoping to save some lives today. "Ford! No!"

At the sound of Sam's voice, Ford turned and Sam hoped Collins would have time to take Ford down before the man could get a shot off.

But there was blast, and Sam didn't have time to close his eyes before a force pushed him back.

* * *

Nick came out of the room to find himself facing a gun. His arms went up and Ford stepped toward him. He didn't fear death, not after how many times he'd faced it. But he did have regrets; he didn't want to leave the life he was living behind, a life he was building with Andy. For the first time in many years, he found himself wondering what if. What if they got married, had kids, bought a house in the suburbs? Now that was all over and he'd never told Andy he loved her.

Then Swarek's voice shouted, "Ford! No!"

Ford's attention was diverted but before Nick could react, the gun fired.

Seconds later, Nick had Ford on the floor and cuffed but it was too late; Sam Swarek lay on the floor not moving as blood poured out from his left side. Nick wanted go to him and stop the bleeding but he had to wait for someone else to take Ford. His shouting and the gunshot had drawn other officers, and soon arms took Ford and Nick scrambled to Sam's side. He took an offered first aid kit. With deft fingers he found the medical pad, pressing it to the wound.

"Swarek, can you open your eyes for me? I need you to stay awake."

The detective opened his eyes and mumbled something about Andy.

Nick leaned in closer almost afraid of what he would hear. While they had been undercover, Nick had heard all about Sam's deathbed confession to Andy. Was the man doing the same thing again?

"Just rest Sam, the EMTs are coming for you and you'll get to take a nice vacation in the hospital. Beside you can tell her later, I'm no errand boy."

Sam laughed. "Tell Andy she chose the right man. Don't hurt her, she's had enough pain."

"I won't." He turned to the officer on the phone with 911. "What's the ETA on the ambulance?" The first medical pad soaked through, and Nick added another to the top.

"Three minutes," said the officer Nick didn't know. Nick turned his attention back to Swarek and hoped it wasn't three minutes too many.

Then before he knew it, the EMTs were there asking him to step back so they could take over. Nick relayed all the information he could offer them, and then he stepped back to join the crowd. Someone came charging through the crowd, and Nick caught Marlo just before she got in the EMTs way.

"That's Sam isn't it! Sam!" He could hear the pain and anguish in her voice and he knew how she felt.

"Yes, he's been shot, but there is nothing you can do for him right now. Let these people do their job."

She looked down and saw the blood on her arm left by his hands and she demanded, "Is that Sam's blood or are you hurt too?"

"No, this is all Sam's blood. Ford had me cold and Sam stepped in and diverted Ford's attention. I wasn't able to take Ford down quick enough and he shot Swarek. He got hit low on the left side, there was a lot of blood. That's all I know."

Marlo nodded and looked over Nick's shoulder where the EMTs were getting ready to move Swarek. "Do you think they will let me come with him? I'm his emergency contact. They'll need me to sign papers and stuff."

"I don't know, but we can ask." Nick led her over to the EMT and explained, "This is Detective Swarek's emergency contact. Can she ride with you or do we need to send a squad car along?"

The EMT nodded and handed Marlo a saline bag. "Can you hold this? It will make things easier if you can."

Marlo took the bag and the man told her, "Hold it high and let's go."

Then they were gone and Nick stared after them for a moment before deciding he should go wash his hands and change his uniform because this shift wasn't over. There was still a lot of work to do.

* * *

It had been only a few minutes since she and Sam had run into the station looking for Kevin Ford, but it felt like an eternity.

When the shot had been fired, she was in booking and she'd had to stay there until the EMT left with whomever had been shot. No one would tell her anything and so her imagination was running wild. The only plus side was that she had been the one to book in Kevin Ford.

She wanted to shake the man and demand answers, but she kept silent and did her job properly. There was no way she was going to give his defense lawyer any more ammunition in this case.

Finally, they were given the all clear and Andy raced to the spot where the shooting had taken place, but there was nothing to tell her who had gotten hurt. All that remained was a pool of blood and scattered evidence markers. Andy thought about how surreal it seemed that this had happened here, as she watched an officer from one of the other divisions move around the area and illuminating it with their flashlight.

Looking around to find a familiar face, someone had to know what had happened. Not knowing was making things worse. Then Nick stepped out of the bathroom, his uniform was covered in blood but he looked alright so she assumed it wasn't his blood.

She tried to keep her emotions in check, but then it hit her. It was like a fist in the gut. She closed her eyes and accepted the truth; she was in love with Nick, and if anything had happened to him, he would never have known how she felt.

"Nick!" Andy knew she was making a scene but she didn't care. She had to tell Nick. Now. In this moment. She had to make sure that he understood how she felt and that no matter what happened, she would be there for him. They would face whatever came at them, together.

He slowly turned at the sound of his name. She could tell the instant he saw her. His whole face changed and the weary look in his eyes disappeared as he smiled. Her name came out almost as a sigh. "Andy."

She couldn't tell who started moving first, but she threw herself into his arms, not caring that he was covered in blood.

"It was Swarek who got shot. I couldn't move fast enough. I know he means a lot to you. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from getting hurt." Nick hated the slight note of jealousy in his voice.

"Nick, I was so worried it was you. Sam will pull through. He usually does, with flying colors. I heard that shot and all I could see was you lying there dead and I never had a chance to-" She closed her eyes and tried to rein herself in, to gather those threads of control as the tears began to fall.

Taking her arm, Nick pulled her into a conference room, away from the gawkers who'd began to gather in the hallway to watch the two of them.

As soon as he closed the door, Nick gathered her into his arms. "Hey, it's okay. We're both fine. There is nothing to worry about now."

"Nick, I love you!" Andy covered her mouth, surprised the words had come out so abruptly. The look on Nick's face was priceless and she was sure that hers was equally so.

"What did you say?"

Andy pulled her hands back from her mouth and reached out, laying her hand on top of his heart. "I love you and I needed you to hear me say it. We can't wait for tomorrow because it might not come. I don't want to play it safe anymore. I need you to know where you stand in my life."

Reaching up, he placed his hand on top of hers. "I love you too. I have for a _very_ long time, and I never thought you'd feel that same way. I mean-"

Andy reached up and placed a finger on his lips. "Nick, just shut up and kiss me."

Nick laughed and did just that.

* * *

_I have a website if you would like to check out what I have written for other fandoms. I'm the author of about 100 long and short fics. Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._


End file.
